Más allá de la vida
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: En menos de un suspiro un corazón puede pararse sin remedio. Nos han definido el más allá como perdón y tranquilidad eterna, y así nos han tenido engañados toda nuestra santa vida.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

A mí me tocó escribir a Anyza Malfoy, una de sus peticiones era esta: "_También puede ser algo sobre Fred, Dumbledore, James, Sirius y todos los muertos, como se están llevando en la otra vida y como ven a los que han quedado vivos. Este si lo pido, que sea parodia."_

**Aviso:** La parodia no se me da nada bien, nunca había parodiado nada antes y no sé cómo habrá quedado esto. También aprovecho para agredecer a **Ecristora** que me betease la historia, sin su ayuda esto estaría completamente indecente.

* * *

Una cegadora luz —obra de las bombillas que venden en el lugar— iluminó el cielo; por un momento un silencio, que ni en clase de Umbridge, inundó el lugar. Cuando la bombilla al fin consiguió regularse los allí presentes observaron, atónitos, al recién llegado que daba vueltas —como Sirius en aquella época en la que le dio por intentar morderse la cola— y miraba hacia los lados haciendo movimientos bruscos con el cuello.

—¿Fred…?—su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras lo observaba, anonadado, como quien mira a Snape lavándose el pelo—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Eh, Lunático, déjale tranquilo—dijo el padre de Harry Potter —con una expresión tan seria como la que pone uno cuando la profesora McGonagall descruza las piernas en clase—. — Me parece que, al no conocer el lugar, ha cogido complejo de gallina perdida.

Mientras tanto, al margen de esa conversación, Sirius y Peter —que estaba allí porque no tenía hueco en el infierno, literalmente, el chico estaba regordete y ahí abajo había mucha gente con cama reservada, si él entraba ya no cabían todos— observaban el asombroso parecido entre el gemelo muerto y Lily Potter (casualmente famosa en el cielo por ser ligerita de cascos)

—Lily—la llamó Peter, frunciendo el ceño en el dificultoso proceso de formar frases coherentes— ese chico se parece mucho a ti— la susodicha se puso rígida —tanto como cierta parte de la anatomía de Snape cada vez que la veía— y escrutó al merodeador con la mirada—¿Acaso sois hermanos?

—A mí me parece— replicó Sirius tras dar una colleja a Peter que resonó hasta en Azkaban—que lo que pasa es que Cornamenta tiene más cuernos en su forma habitual que transformado.

El silencio incómodo que se produjo a continuación fue roto por un chillido propio de una niña de doce años en un concierto de Justin Bieber y que, sin embargo, provenía —no, aunque os suene increíble no venía de Snape siendo perseguido por un champú— de la garganta de Fred Weasley, que parecía haber olvidado su desorientación inicial y, cada vez más rojo, pegaba pequeños saltitos.

—¡Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta! —exclamó con voz aguda, y retomó su chillido mientras abraza a todos y cada uno de los merodeadores— ¡Soy vuestro fan, vuestro gran fan! ¡Pero fan, fan, fan, fan de póster! —comenzó a correr en círculos, esta vez riendo estruendosamente.

—¿Qué es este escándalo? Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor—intervino Snape, que —como un pokémon salvaje— salió de la nada y fue devuelto deprimido allí —dejando un reguerito de grasa—, porque a nadie le interesa lo que diga o deje de decir, y tenía que ir aprendiendo esa lección.

El mayor de los Black —cuyas pulgas habían sido espantadas por semejante grito— fue el primero en reaccionar, poniéndole una mano en el hombro al pelirrojo —que hizo ademán de volver a gritar— y otra en la boca.

—Eh, chico, chico, cálmate— le susurró, mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos grises que enamorarían a cualquier hombre, mujer, niño o Mary Sue— Te prometo que, si nunca más vuelves a hacer eso, te llevaremos a tu habitación y escribiremos nuestros nombres con tinta indeleble en la suela de tu zapato. ¿Trato hecho?

Fred asintió, entusiasmado, y siguió a sus ídolos. Caminaron durante unos tres minutos, en silencio, hasta que el que tenía la inmerecida fama de ser el más inteligente del grupo —en realidad los malvados, pero sabios Slytherins traficaban con chuletas que él compraba— decidió hablar. Todos lo observaban expectantes mientras abría la boca, cogía aire —todo esto a cámara lenta— y se preparaba para soltar un comentario que, probablemente, dejaría la inteligencia de los demás allá por donde descansan sus cadáveres. Finalmente lo dijo.

—¿Falta mucho…?

Ni una tarjeta Visa podría haber puesto precio a las expresiones de sus acompañantes, que soltaron un suspiro al unísono como en una película de credibilidad baja, y siguieron caminando.

El trayecto continuó en silencio —que sólo era interrumpido por los irritantes ruiditos que Peter hacía para entretenerse— hasta que, inesperadamente, James comenzó a aplaudir mientras daba pequeños saltitos. Todos observaron incrédulos cómo James iba corriendo hacia su habitación y volvía con algo rosado entre las manos.

—¡Mira, mira, mira, mira! ¡Mira, Fred! — dijo extendiendo los brazos y poniendo una estrella de mar a la altura de la nariz de este— ¿A qué es una monada? Sí, sí que lo es—respondió él mismo con la voz que ponen los padres que les hacen arrumacos a sus hijos— ¿Cómo te llamas? —continuó, esta vez hablando con el equinodermo— Dile a estos nenes tan guapetones cómo te llamas. Te llamas Harry ¿Verdad que te llamas Harry?

Fred levantó la mano sin variar un ápice su inexpresiva expresión y formuló la pregunta que rondaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de todos —excepto por la de Peter, que pensaba en el plato de lentejas que había desayunado—.

—Señor—dijo Fred, demostrando así su admiración por los Merodeadores— ¿Por qué se llama Harry?

James lo miró como si la razón fuese completamente obvia.

—¿Este niño pregunta por qué te llamas Harry? —continuó hablando James, sin dejar ese irritante tono de voz— Te llamas Harry porque eres asexual como él ¿A qué sí?

—¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor por decir Harry! —dijo —quizá demasiado alto— Dumbledore, que había estado siguiéndoles desde el principio, pero que, como estaba como una tapia y solo oía lo que quería oír —o sea, Harry— no había intervenido.

Nuestros protagonistas siguieron avanzando —a excepción de Dumbledore y James, que se habían quedado dando mimos al pequeño Harry— ajenos al peligro en el que se estaban sumergiendo sus no-vidas, porque Regulus Black: que engañó a todo el mundo mágico y no mágico, pasando por Merlín y Hitler, hasta llegar hasta Dios, porque está claro que le engañó porque es malo malísimo y si engañó a Voldemort no fue por traición, sino por el gustirrinín que le producía el engaño, que gracias a una de sus patrañas le dejó entrar en el cielo.

Así que a lo que íbamos. El malvado, y mucho más feo que Sirius, Regulus los observa desde las sombras —porque a ver, seamos coherentes, por muy potentes que fueran las bombillas allí no podían iluminar todo el lugar, que tenía una longitud equivalente a cuatro campos de fútbol de los de Oliver y Benji— mientras su malvado cerebro (mucho más agraciado que su faz) tramaba a una velocidad similar a la del sonido —a la de la luz no, que no tenemos tanto presupuesto— algún plan maligno para fastidiar al objeto de su envidia: su hermano mayor, que a su lado era un santo —y un digno modelo de alta pasarela, para que negarlo—.

Mientras caminaban, Remus se dio cuenta de un horrible suceso y es que —al ser esta una historia buena y creíble en la que las cosas no se regeneran— no le quedaba ya ninguna tableta de chocolate. Eso significaba que si en las próximas veinticuatro horas no comía ni un poco de chocolate se pondría a hacer piruetas.

—Eh tú, camello… digo, Sirius—dijo con voz ronca y poniendo los ojos redondos y brillantes— dame chocolate, anda.

Sirius miró extrañado al contraste entre camionero y osito de peluche en que se había convertido su amigo y aceleró el paso hasta colocarse a la altura de Peter.

Remus, desolado, pasó al segundo plan y, sacando su faceta de malote, arrancó a Lily el bolso y echó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa —obra de sus desarrollados gemelos de licántropo que hacían babear a sus compañeras en el colegio pero, como lo de inteligente era una fachada, él lo intuía menos que Trelawney sin gafas— hasta el quiosco más cercano.

Lily echó a correr detrás de él, desatando su furia de pelirroja —sí, las pelirrojas tienen más furia que las demás, porque ellas lo valen—. Esta situación dejó a un Fred deprimido —porque ya solo iba a tener dos nombres escritos en la suela del zapato— y únicamente acompañado de Sirius y Peter que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, porque, al no destacar precisamente por su inteligencia —y porque todos lo odiamos… bueno, eso mejor no, que el bashing es intolerable en cualquier fic de calidad—, encontraría la forma de perderse a pesar de que el camino no tenía ni una sola bifurcación -.

Regulus, viendo con una expresión de horror en su cara —tan fea que si hubiese participado en un concurso de belleza contra Crabbe y Goyle habría salido perdiendo— que se quedaba sin tiempo para ser malvado con Sirius, salió de su escondrijo y se colocó delante de su hermano.

—Bú —exclamó, pero eso no fue lo que aterrorizó al mayor de los Black, sino que, al ver esa cara mucho menos bonita que la suya, se asustó al pensar que habían salido del vientre de la misma mujer.

De repente, ante tal ofensa hacia el que para ellas era un ser superior, una horda de Mary Sues llegó corriendo hasta colocarse a espaldas de Sirius, armadas con extraordinarios poderes mucho más potentes que las de cualquier otro mortal.

Los inferis, en cuyas cadavéricas cabezas no cabía la idea de dejar desprotegido a su señor Regulus, presentaron batalla. De este modo comenzó la ancestral batalla entre el Team Sirius y el Team Regulus.

Mientras tanto Peter, que por suerte no se había perdido —porque el bashing está mal, niños y badfickers—, y Fred observaron una casa a unos pocos metros de distancia. En el centro de la habitación se podía ver una oreja iluminada por una luz celestial.

—¡Geooooooooooorgeeeeee! —Gritó Fred —con los ojos tan brillantes que parecía que se los había robado al mismísimo gato con botas— a la vez que echaba a correr hacia la casa. Sin embargo paró en seco a mitad de la carrera y miro aterrorizado hacia el suelo— Pi…pi…—Peter lo miraba expectante, esperando que se pusiese a bailar "Peter la anguila" de un momento a otro— Piedras—susurró Fred con temor— ¡Son piedras Peter! ¡Malvadas piedras! —eso fue lo último que dijo tras caer inconsciente al suelo.

Finalmente Peter consiguió despertar al pelirrojo y descubrió como una piedra había matado de un cabezazo al muchacho en la batalla; Sirius y Regulus cayeron en la cuenta de lo malas que eran las Mary Sues y se fueron felices, cogidos del brazo de los inferis; Snape volvió a salir de la nada y, tras conseguir atrapar a Remus, conquistó el corazón de Lily, que siempre había estado secretamente enamorada de él porque era un santo, pero se fue con James porque… pues porque ella no tomaba esas decisiones, que eso era cosa de Rowling; asimismo, este acabó en la cama de Dumbledore, con el cual tenía muchas cosas sobre de las que hablar —de temas como, por ejemplo, Harry—. Mientras tanto, los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla lloraban, como idiotas, ajenos a la juerga que se habían montado allá arriba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Me pidieron una parodia y esto es lo que ha salido. Los reviews son bien recibidos


End file.
